


The Flowers Purr

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Yondu has a surprise for you for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Flowers Purr

**Author's Note:**

> For a Valentine's bingo card square - “I appreciate the gesture but I am allergic to flowers.”

“Come on, Yondu, what are we doing?” You held onto his hands as he led you down the halls of the Eclector. To where you had no idea since he had you blindfolded.

“I got a s’prise fer ya, darlin’.” The excitement in his voice is infectious and you can’t help but smile.

“What kind of surprise? I’ve heard stories about your surprises from Peter and Kraglin.”

“Awww now c’mon, darlin’, don’t listen to those boys. They wouldn’t know a good s’prise if it bit ‘em in the nose.”

Honestly, you weren’t sure whether to be concerned or touched by the fact that he was putting an effort into Valentine’s Day. A holiday which he termed ridiculous and didn’t make any sense.

There was a beeping when one of the doors opened and Yondu pulled you into a room. “Okay, ready ta see yer s’prise?”

The smile on your face widened as his enthusiasm, “Yes Yondu.”

He untied your blindfold and your eyes widened at the sight in front of you. There was a table with a nice meal set out on it and he was holding a big red heart box of what you assumed were chocolates and a bouquet of … flowers? Though they weren’t any kind of flowers you’d ever seen before.

You accepted the box but waved off the flowers, “I appreciate the gesture, Yondu, but I am allergic to flowers.”

“I know, darlin’! But ya can’t be allergic ta these. They ain’t Terran flowers, these’re from my homeworld. Alpha Centauri.”

“Oh, okay. They should be fine then.” You tentatively accepted the flowers from him and bent your nose to smell them. They seemed to be making a sort of purring sound.

“Uh darlin’ …”

As soon as the tip of your nose touched the petals of one it growled and bit you!

“OW!!” You rubbed at your nose and held the flowers away from you, glaring at Yondu in the process. “It bit me, Yondu!”

He took them with a sheepish smile and set them in a vase he had set up on another table, “Yeah, I’s tryin’ ta tell ya not ta smell ‘em ‘cause they might take it tha wrong way.”

You rolled your eyes and ran a hand down your face, “Nothing else bites does it?”

Yondu turned back to look at you with that sharks grin of his in place, “Jus’ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
